Grawl
Grawl the Stone Giant is a hero in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. He costs $2.99 on Flash and $2.99 on mobile versions. He is unlocked at stage 12 on the steam version. Description Born from the heart of the mountain, he guards the ancient secrets of the deep, and in doing so, is an unwittingly protector of all surface dwelling people. '' Fear the mountain, especially if it has two legs and can clobber you in its sleep. Skills Primary '''BOULDER THROW' (active) (cooldown: 10 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Throws a huge boulder at an enemy that deals 20-40 / 40-60 / 60-100 damage to its target and enemies nearby. STOMP (active) (cooldown: 15 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Smashes the ground 4/6/8 times, dealing 16 damage per hit, slowing and stunning enemies for 2/3/4-5 seconds. BASTION (passive) (1/1/1 hero points): : Gradually gains up to 6/12/18 bonus damage while holding ground. SHARD PUNCH (active) (cooldown: 12 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Deals 60/120/180 True Damage with a 10%/20%/30% chance of instant kill if Grawl's health triples the target's. (Shard Punch actually deals extra damage added on top of his basic damage—it also deals true damage in this case—excluding bonus from Bastion.) HARD ROCK (passive) (1/2/3 hero points): : Increases Grawl's life by 50/100/150 points. Secondary * Grawl is immune to poison. Stats Grawl has a 5% health regeneration, healing at 30 health per second at level 10. Tips and Tricks * Due to his high health, medium armor and ability to stun, Grawl makes for a good blocker. * Grawl has to remain on a spot for 5 seconds to activate Bastion. And additional damage is gained by 3 per 5 seconds. So, it takes 10/20/25 seconds to fully gain the bonus damage. * Grawls immunity to poison makes him a good pincushion for Savage Hunters. * Grawl, with his health maxed at 900 with hard rock, will heal faster by dying than standing and letting his health regenerate when below 300 hit points. * Grawl can stand toe to toe with most enemies except for true damage dealers like Saurian Brutes, But he still can hold durable enemies like Bloodshells for a fair amount of time, meaning that he is best left at an area that sees lots of tough foes. * His area attacks give him a degree of crowd control. * Grawl is the slowest hero in the game and should thus not be moved often or, if possible, not at all. * If moved only a very small distance, Grawl will not lose his Bastion buff, so an expert player can micromanage him across the battle field. Quotes * "Let there be rock!" * "Here comes the pain!" * "It's clobbering time!" * "Is there no one else?" * (upon death) "I crumble!" Trivia *The word Grawl comes from brawl, a word used to describe a noisy fight. *'"Here comes the pain."' ** The sub-title of WWE Smackdown! Here Comes The Pain, a wrestling game released for the Playstation 2 in 2003. ** This line is later used in Kingdom Rush Vengeance by the "Dark Knights" tower. *'"Is there no one else?"' ** A quote made by Achilles in the 2004 film Troy. When Achilles easily slays the best fighter of the opposing side, he calls out to the crowd to see if anyone else dares face him. *'"It's clobberin' time!"' ** The catch phrase of The Thing from Marvel series The Fantastic Four. This phrase has been previously used in a similar format by Elora Wintersong in Kingdom Rush. *'"Let there be rock!"' ** A sleight on the phrase "Let there be light" as written in the Book of Genesis, first book of the Hebrew Bible, where God created the Earth and filled the darkness of the void with light. * Grawl makes a cameo appearance alongside Vez'nan in the game ToToTemple by Canadian game designers Juicy Beast . * He starts from level 5 on the Steam version. * Resembles the Sorcerer Mage's Earth Elemental while having almost equal power, though Grawl does not deal area damage with his regular attacks. * On Mobile, Stomp can activate even if there is only one target available. It is unknown why this is not so on other versions. Gallery HeroSkill_Grawl_1.PNG|Boulder Throw HeroSkill_Grawl_2.PNG|Stomp HeroSkill_Grawl_3.PNG|Bastion HeroSkill_Grawl_4.PNG|Shard Punch Grawl in action.gif|Grawl in action Maxresdefault (1).jpg Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes